


Onwards

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect shades of blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards

Snapshot:

A girl sits on a rooftop, one knee pulled up to her chest and the other dangling off the edge into the dizzying space below. Her long pale hair is pulled tightly back off her forehead into a tail that sways in the mild breeze. She wears only a few form-fitting violet scraps, and torn a fishnet leotard beneath and between them. They are clothes for moving in, clothes for fighting in, and the metal headband she wears as well explains them so that no one asks.

There is a melting popsicle dangling from her lips, half-ignored because she is staring at a sky so turquoise and perfectly cloudless that if she tilts her head back far enough, it is as though she is falling into it because it is all there is.

This is a girl who is contemplating a future she cannot see the end or the edges of. She is not afraid, though, because there is no reason to fear something until it has proven itself worthy of her fear.

When she leaves the roof, she will also leave everything else that ties her down behind her in the dust. She will be free to walk whichever way she pleases.

This is why she is smiling: the sky is blue today, and there are no clouds.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: taekwonangel  
> Prompt: ice cream, turquoise, fishnet


End file.
